Celebrity Big Brother 13
Celebrity Big Brother 13 is the thirteenth series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother. It launched on 3 January 2014 on Channel 5 and ended after 27 days on 29th January 2014. It was meant to end on 24th January 2014 but was extended due to ratings success. It is the sixth celebrity series and the ninth series of Big Brother overall to air on the channel. The series was officially confirmed on 3 April 2012 when Channel 5 renewed the show until 2014. Emma Willis has returned to host the series. Pre-series Logo The official new eye logo for the series was released on 27 November 2013. The centre of the eye has turned into one of the many cameras which are located around the House. Presenters Emma Willis returned to present the main show for her second celebrity series, as well as selected episodes of Big Brother's Bit on the Side. Rylan Clark returned to present Bit on the Side, but his co-host and Big Brother's Bit on the Psych host AJ Odudu was dropped as a presenter. Clark hosts Bit on the Psych alongside Iain Lee, who was previously a regular panellist on the show. Celebrity Big Brother 12 housemate and former Loose Women panellist Carol McGiffin is head panellist on the show. ''Bit on the Side'' scheduling For the first time since it launched in 2011, spin-off show Big Brother's Bit on the Side will only air six days a week, with Channel 5 opting not to renew the Sunday edition, which last year ran in a lunch-time time slot and was hosted by Clark. Bit on the Side will now air Monday to Friday with Bit on the Psych remaining on Saturdays. House The official house pictures were released on 16 December 2013. The theme for the series is 'Russian Opulence' and features the same layout as Big Brother 14 and Celebrity Big Brother 12, with minor changes. The House has a high class upgrade featuring a grand fireplace and opulent surroundings along with the small hot tub used last series. Diary Room door.jpg|Diary Room door Diary room.png|Diary Room Stairs (CBB14).jpg|Stairs Living area (CBB14).jpg|Seating area Dining area.jpg|Dining area Kitchen (CBB13).jpg|Kitchen Bedroom (CBB13).jpg|Bedroom Garden (CBB13).jpg|Garden seating area Garden2.jpg|Garden smoking area Sponsorship As with Celebrity Big Brother 12, the series is sponsored by SuperCasino. Housemates A total of 12 housemates entered the Big Brother House in this series. On Day 1, the original 12 housemates entered the Big Brother House. Nominations table Notes * : As part of the series launch twist, the group was split into pairs and handcuffed together. As the first Housemates to enter the House, Jim & Linda were allowed to free one pair from their cuffs. They chose Dappy & Liz, but they were automatically put up for eviction as a price for their instant freedom. Over the next two days, three tasks took place, with the winner of each receiving freedom and immunity from eviction. Jim & Linda won the first task, followed by Jasmine & Sam, then Lionel & Ollie. As the only two pairs not to win one of the tasks, Casey & Lee and Evander & Luisa were nominated for eviction. On Day 6, Casey & Lee were fake evicted and moved into the Bolt Hole. * : Whilst Casey and Lee were living in the Bolt Hole, they could not nominate or be nominated by their fellow Housemates, assuming them to be evicted and also unaware that Casey and Lee were able to see their nominations. During the live show on Day 8, the three Housemates with the most votes, Jim, Jasmine and Liz were saved. Before returning to the House, Casey and Lee were told that they had to choose which of the bottom two, either Evander or Luisa, to leave the House. They chose to evict Evander and save Luisa. * : On Day 10, Housemates nominated face-to-face. * : Shortly after Jasmine's eviction, the Housemates were told that they all face the next eviction, however Jasmine had the chance to save two Housemates. She chose to save Casey and Linda. * : Although there were no changes to the nominations process, the Housemates were shown who nominated Jim, Liz and Sam. * : These nominations were face-to-face. Due to Luisa's attempts to change her nominations after all Housemates had chosen, Big Brother banned her from nominating. * : Following Linda's eviction the public were voting for who they wanted to win rather than to save, and the Housemate with the fewest votes was evicted in a surprise eviction on Day 24. The voting lines then reopened for the remaining Housemates until the final. Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK